cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Grayson
Synopsis Drake Grayson is the II counterpart of Drake Viscount. Personality Drake Grayson is a seemingly panicky male individual, he is genuinely caring for others. He is envious of Molly and Blaine's battling pride and aspires to be quick-thinking in the face of danger like those two are. He is overwhelmingly prude, oblivious to his brother's sly remarks. Plot Relevance In Chapter 1 (The End and The Beginning) Drake, although he is the main protagonist, was a significantly minor character. However in the upcoming Chapter 2 Drake will have a progressively bigger role with the inclusion of his interactions with other characters. Enigma Abilities Drake's Enigma is Aether, he is able to call upon the power of the heavens. Inherited from his father he has a single extra channel of veins, that are directly connected to his brain which allows him to transmit his power through them. Aether manifests inside his brain by unknown means, his veins are filled with ether in a liquid form and then once he commands his brain to shift ether's form it becomes Aether, a strong mist with strange properties. If he inhales smoke his brain function decreases and so does the distribution of his Air-E Cells, otherwise known as Air Enigma Cells. Initially Drake was only known to be able to generate mist and abnormally heal his body, moreover he has strong functions in being able to manipulate the air around, if the air is however, polluted in any shape, form or fashion, he cannot manipulate it. • Hyperactive Regenerative Factor • Drake is able to almost instantaneously regenerate from wounds, and scratches seem to have no effect on him. Moreover he actually is incredibly vulnerable to sicknesses and illnesses, making it a necessity for him to take medicines frequently. That drawback can be countered with Molly's enhancing abilities, as she can temporarily enhance his immune system. Moreover Drake is excessively weak to fire and heat substances, as carbonized cells cannot regenerate. • Mystification • Drake is able to touch a physical thing and incorporate the essence of mist into it, subsequently he is able to turn the object into a mist and grant himself almost near full control over it. He can also manifest this ability onto humans, but when manipulating humans dependent on their physique and bodily factor he may not be able to control them as this ability works better on the physically incapable or one without a thick essence. People with a certain amount of fat are immune to this ability too, as well as people with layers of clothing on, or thick objects. • Mist Generation • Drake is able to generate a thick mist that acts as a fog and or smokescreen, said to fog the minds of those caught in it by weakening their thought process. • Ethereality • Drake is able to mutate his physical body into a mist by unknown means, permeating the fog through his veins firstly as he inherited an extra channel of veins from his father, then he covers the rest of his body with it. • Breath of a God • Drake utilizing his Enigma-- conjures up winds by waving his arms, subsequently he creates a funnel of air and moisture around his hands. He then tightens the funnel to brush against his skin and then releases it in a charged quantity of air. Aether Eye In the near future, once Drake started experiencing bizarre dreams that he came to know as coming in touch with his psychic self, he started growing a third eye that with practice he came to be able to disable and reenable at will. The Third Eye is linked with the mind along with time, connecting Drake even more closer to the heavens. • The Third Eye • Manifested in the center of the forehead, The Third Eye, known enigmatically as Gamma, allows Drake to gain inside on the past and the future through retrocognition and precognition. Moreover if he overuses this ability and doesn't respect the cool down it needs, he loses eyesight to the point where he could become blinder than his father. The Third Eye's description is noted as; royal, multiple ripples of white are recorded in his freshly azure eyes. Aether Eye: Gamma tactics consist of Drake being able to predict the near future and evade incoming attacks swiftly. Extra Abilities It is revealed his weaknesses to smoke and flames are helped when he is met with disablers, smoke seemingly enables his Disablers and allows him to negate physically anything he comes in contact with, humans he contacts when met with smoke end up paralyzed in the place he touches them in. However when he is utilizing his disabling technique his brain functions are decreased greatly and he is in a poor physical condition, coughing and biting through torture. • Disabling Fists • Drake utilizing his Enigma swarms his hands in a disabling smoke permeated through his bloodstream, which can seemingly negate and physically destroy the functions of humans and objects, burning through objects and paralyzing humans. Weaknesses Drake is incredibly weak to fire and smoke, if he goes far as inhaling a small bit of smoke his abilities will be weakened slightly. If his lungs are filled with smoke he becomes unable to regenerate via mist. An inclusion is this is his little to no defense to sicknesses, but his lack of immunity to illnesses can be countered by Molly's enhancers. Trivia Drake's initial character design was more rebellious, as was his personality.